Bella Swan: Voltuir Queen Outtake 1: Meeting Pete and Char
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: This is a missing Moment from my Story: Bella Swan Vampire Queen. It details Bella and Azrael's first meeting with Peter and Charlotte along withthe first time they marked each other as Mates. Read at own risk.


**Meeting Pete and Char** By: Matthias Stormcrow

(Bella POV)

I had keeping my eyes on Azrael since he blacked out. I caught him when he fell and at first I was panicking until Aro told me that he needed to feed. He had been out for about six hours.

"Why didn't he feed with the rest of you?" I asked.

"He did. Just not his usual amount." Marcus replied.

"Wait, how much does he usually drink?" I asked.

"About six humans usually." Caius replied.

"Six humans?" I asked. "Why does he eat so much?"

"Switching personalities between Odin and Azrael takes a lot of energy and energy to a Vampire is the Blood we consume." Sulpicia said.

That's when Sulpicia noticed the looks the others were giving her.

"What?" Sulpicia asked confused.

"How did you know that sis?" Athenadora asked.

"Azrael told me." Sulpicia replied with a smile.

I turned my attention back to Azrael.

"Wake up baby. I need you." I thought to myself.

I leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips.

(Azrael POV)

Where am I? What happened? Last thing I remember was I saw Bella then I'm here where the hell here is? All I can see is darkness and nothingness. Stay calm no need to panic.

"_Wake up baby. I need you." A heavenly voice said, Bella's voice said.._

Bella? I could feel somebody's lips on my own and I suddenly became surrounded by light.

When I opened my eyes Bella's face was right in front of me with her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her head and pulled her closer. Her eyes snapped and her red eyes met mine. I deepened the kiss and Bella closed her eyes to enjoy the experience. I could feel her arms wrap around me in an anaconda like grip.

"Ow." I whispered.

"What? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Bella asked worriedly when she broke the kiss and my grip.

"It's okay babe you're just a little stronger then me at the moment. When I feed we'll be on even terms. Speaking of feeding do you want to feed on Animals or Humans?" I asked.

"Humans. I want to hunt Humans. Just like you." Bella said with a sassy smile.

"Come here you." I said pulling Bella over to me.

Bella squealed.

"And we're leaving." Sulpicia said the others left the room.

"Please." Bella whispered.

"Please what my dear?" I asked.

"Make love to me." Bella said.

"Oh Bella my sweet I was planning on it." I replied with a smile as I took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her beige bra and panties. "I will warn you though this could get a little rough."

"Well in the that case." Bella said as she ripped off my shirt and my pants. "Come and get it big boy."

(A/N: Once again another sex scene coming. If you are under 18 please skip to the next A/N.)

I started kissing my down her body started from her forehead down to the valley of her beautiful chest. Her breasts had gotten bigger during the transformation. Her hips were rounder. Her body was more muscular then it was before.

"Sigh that feels so good. You held out on me?" Bella said with a smile.

"It was necessary at the time." I replied kissing her gorgeous mouth.

She flipped us.

"Nuh uh. I had my turn when I was human now it's your turn." Bella said with a chuckle then she took my underwear off.

Oh sweet Jesus. Bella started kissing her way down my body stopping at my right shoulder. She was staring at with a longing expression. I knew what she wanted to try to do.

"Do it." I said.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bella said softly.

"You won't." I said.

"Okay." Bella said.

With that she bit me between the neck and shoulder. I shuddered and growled. It hurt but it also had a euphoric feeling Bella had marked me and wrapped my left arm around Bella to hold her there. After a few minutes I could feel my body weakening.

"Let go now." I coaxed onto Bella's ear. "Let go. You're starting to hurt me."

That snapped her out of her trance and she looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." Bella said.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. You just bit too deeply. Let me show you how it's done." I said with that I flipped us over again then ripping her bra and panties from her.

"Aw did you have to do that? They were my favourite kind." Bella whined.

"I'll buy you more plus you have another pair here in my room. When we're done check the top drawer of my dresser. Now let me mark you woman." I growled out.

With my left hand snaked down to fondle her beautiful breasts well my right hand started rubbing her clit. Bella was letting out sweet little growls and closed her eyes.

"Nuh uh my sweet mate open your eyes. I want to see your eyes when you cum and when I mark you." I said.

"Then stop teasing me." Bella whined when her eyes opened up once again.

I kept up my fondling much to Bella's annoyance. Within minutes she came once and I took the time to lap up the essence before going to the main event. I gently placed one finger in and then another then I started stretching her out.

"What…are…you…doing?" Bella whispered in the breathless voice.

"Stretching you out and holding you open." I said.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"So I can fit inside." I said.

"Oh. C-Carry on." Bella whispered as I slipped carefully inside her. She was so slick with wetness that it made it easier. "Oh god."

"No god here Isabella. Just me." I whispered.

"God they're loud." Alec said from the guard's wing of the castle.

"Shut up." Jane shouted.

I laughed. "Ah kids. Can't live with them, can't shoot 'em."

With that I careful pulled myself in and out slowly and carefully with each thrust with Bella giving throaty groans too. With my now free hands I placed them on her ass keeping her still and pressing her body close to mine so I could get better penetration going further and further in until I hit her barrier.

"If you want me stop now I will?" I asked.

"Take it. It's yours my body has always been yours." Bella moaned out.

"Okay my love. Take a deep breath and hold on because this is going to hurt." I said.

With one final thrust I claimed her virginity and she screamed and I moved my head to the area between her neck and shoulder and bite down. She quieted down after the bite. Then she latched on to her half healed mark on my neck.

After about half an hour I pulled out of her and let go as she let go of me as well then slumped against me.

(A/N: Sex scene over.)

She was still riding her high so I carefully got out of the bed went to the top drawer pulled out a pair of bra and panties for her and laid them on the bed next to her then walked toward the bathroom to have a shower.

Well I was showing I could hear Bella moving now in my room and heading for the bathroom. I started singing a song that I came to like in the 1990's.

(A/N: Azrael **Bella ****Both)**

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

I'm standing here until you make move I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Bella started singing into my ear.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

**Completely incomplete**

**I'll take your invitation **

**Please say you'll love me now**

I turned the showerhead on Bella who looked at me with gratefulness in her eyes

I'm falling even more in love with you

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

I'm standing here until you make move I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I pulled her close to me.

I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you

She kissed the almost fully healed mark she gave me.

There is nothing else to lose There is nothing else to find

There is nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

I kissed the mark I gave her.

Desperate for changing **Starving for truth**

**I'm closer to where I started**

**Chasing after you**

I'm falling even more in love with you

**Letting go of all I've held on to**

I'm standing here until you make move I'm hanging by a moment here with youI'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and quite sure where to go And I don't know what I'm diving into Just hanging by a moment here with you

We finished our shower and got dressed.

"So what do we do now?" Bella asked me when she pulled a red blouse over her head.

Bella was wearing a red blouse and Black jeans with a pair of heels on her feet.

I was wearing a Black t-shirt and Blue jeans. "Now we're going hunting I'm hungry. You?"

"Famished." Bella said in a flirty voice.

"Then let's go." I said extending my hand.

She took my hand and we ran Vampire speed out of the Castle, out of the city and we stopped into the middle of an open road.

"I know I should have asked this earlier but what do you want to hunt. Humans or Animals?" I asked.

"Humans just like you and the rest of your family." Bella said.

"Good choice little one." A voice said from behind me.

I whirled around and crouched down and placed Bella behind me and let loose with a loud growl. Only to come face to face with Peter and Charlotte.

Bella let out a growl at the sight of Charlotte.

"Bella baby look at me. These are my friends from Texas. I invited them here because I wanted you to meet them." I said.

"Friends?" Bella asked.

"Yes my friends." I replied.

"Okay then." Bella said as she sauntered forward. "Hi my name is Bella Swan soon to be Volturi, I hope."

She threw a look at me and I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Bella my name is Charlotte and I'm mated to this nature boy Peter." Charlotte said.

"Nice to meet you nature boy." Bella replied.

"Now look what you did woman. My rep is ruined." Peter whined.

"You ruined it yourself Petey." I replied.

"Shut up you." Peter said.

"Can we go hunting with you two?" Charlotte asked.

"Let's do it." Bella said taking my hand.

This will be the beginning on a beautiful. I hope.

(A/N: That's the end of this one shot. Hopefully there will be more to come. The song used in the chapter is called Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse. Great song.)


End file.
